


come true

by iwillstayalive



Series: flufftober [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinner, Engagement, Established Relationship, Friendship, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: for flufftober day 13: dream





	come true

"... And then, with the cheesiest line ever!"

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't like it!" Alec exclaimed, mock hurt.

Magnus laugh echoed all over the room. They were having a dinner party with their friends, celebrating their engagement and Magnus was telling how the proposal went down. More like narrating but, their friends knew this. And they were happy for them.

You could tell for their faces. His sister, Isabelle, was smiling hard enough for them both, his brother Jace doing the same but more tuned down, while Catarina and Ragnor were sporting an approving look on their faces.

The rest, Clary, Simon, Maia, and Luke, were looking at Magnus, entranced on his tale and reflecting his happiness as well.

Family. They were surrounded by family.

"Alright, alright, let me finish!" Magnus interrupted, waving a hand to emphasize, "and then, he asked me, ' _do you know what dreams are made of? You, they're made of you,_ ' I swear, I felt my knees go weak—"

"When in reality it was mine that was weak since I kneeled on one," Alec added smoothly, quite proud.

"Alec, let him finish!" Isabelle screamed playfully.

"Yeah man, I wanna start eating already." Jace joked.

Everyone laughed at this.

"Well, then he said," Magnus continued softly, staring at Alec like he was the only man in the world, " ' _and I want to make my dreams come true, so, would you do me the honor of marrying me?_ ' "

Everyone cooed at that. Alec looked down and then up again, feeling overcome with emotion at the reminder of the proposal. It was true.

Magnus was his dream come true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! life is shit sometimes, let's pretend this isn't a day late. thanks for reading and kudos and comments are appreciated. y'all are welcome to follow me on tumblr! (kindaresilient)


End file.
